The present invention relates to quantitative liquid dispensers, which employ a suction disc for mounting in a water vessel, such as a toilet tank whose level of water is changing from an upper level to a lower lever and vice versa. The dispenser of this invention is capable to dispense a fix volume of concentrate cleansing liquid and dilute the liquid in a buffer chamber for a sanitary system.
Conventional automatic sanitary methods for toilet bowl can be categorized in two types:
One type is to mount a toilet rim dispenser that contains cleansing block, cleansing jelly or cleansing concentrate liquid. Flush water flows over the dispenser and carries the detergents into the toilet for cleaning. Because the dispenser is hung inside the toilet, it occupies space, is not slightly, and gives people unsanitary impression. Moreover, the hanging band or hook makes the toilet seat tilted unevenly, and some toilet designs and constructions are not suitable for hanging dispensers.
Another type of cleaning method is directly placing cleansing block into the toilet tank. It has disadvantages of poorer cleaning effect; color pigments are added to the detergents to function as indicators, and there is no strong fragrance. Moreover, the cleansing blocks are blended with a full tank of water, and result in fast decomposition. They are dissolved and consumed rapidly even when the toilet is not being used. There is a self-lasting life when placed in toilet tank. It causes a lot of waste.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an automatic sanitary dispenser that is held in the water tank of a toilet. The sanitary dispenser of the invention is hung through a sucking disc without hooks. Thus there are not concerns of installation height and location for the dispensers that incur to tank rim hanging type dispensers. It may be adaptable to any types of toilet tanks. Volumetric concentrate liquid of specific fragrance and cleansing property is dispensed in a dilute buffer chamber and is diluted quantitatively with water. A flat and elongate hollow dispensing probe is provided to control water intake and discharge and to completely isolate the diluted solution. The dispensing probe has an inlet/outlet mean submerging in the bottom section of the toilet tank. The dilute buffer chamber is located on the upper portion of the dispensing probe and has two openings to communicate with the dispensing probe. During toilet flushing, this predetermined quantitatively diluting liquid is discharged into the toilet. Only a small amount of diluted detergents are retained in the water tank and blended with water. The dispenser of the invention consumes only a small amount of concentrate detergents for every. flush, and most of the dilute detergents are flushed into the toilet.
When the dispenser of the invention is used in the water tank of a toilet, based on fragrance and foaming condition, users may be aware when to replenish the concentrate detergents. When the toilet is in automatic flush operation, the preferable method is to flush clean water first, then flush with detergents such that the detergents may be retained in the toilet to achieve optimum cleaning and sanitary effect.